


The Coat

by RaiseWraths



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fix-It, M/M, Not Beta Read, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseWraths/pseuds/RaiseWraths
Summary: Newly-human Cas decides to retire the trenchcoat.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The Coat

**Author's Note:**

> This tiny ficlet I couldn't get out of my head – fuck Dabb, fuck the C*W, fuck 'em all. This is how it ended.

When Cas decides to retire the coat, Dean doesn’t know how to feel. He’s got his own wardrobe now that he’s human, though at first most of what he wore was borrowed from Dean. Cas tends to favor the slightly more formal – more of a button-down than a T-shirt kind of guy, as it happens. At first seeing Cas in new clothes (Dean’s clothes, even) was a novelty, but Dean started to miss the coat after a while.

Which was just a little. . . weird. It’s not like it’s the same exact coat Cas had had since they met twelve years ago – not even the one Dean pulled out of the water when Cas disappeared under the lake. And it isn’t the one that burned on the pyre with him after he was killed by Lucifer.

That was one of Dean’s biggest regrets – at least until Cas came back. He had left Cas his coat, feeling like it would be wrong to take it off him. It would’ve been too hard anyway. Dean could barely stand to be in the same room with Cas’ body – it had been agonizing enough to carry him inside, place him on the table.

Besides, he had thought that Cas needed his coat. It was his after all – it had been practically his only possession his entire time on earth. And there wasn’t anything more Cas than that horrible ugly coat that Dean loved so fucking much. It wasn’t until after they had left the burnt-out pyre, driving with the smell of smoke still clinging to his clothes, that Dean realized what a huge mistake he had made. He wanted a piece of Cas with him. The poignancy of Cas’ one earthly possession departing with him had been lost when it hit Dean that without it, there was no tangible thing left to hold onto – nothing to prove that Cas had ever been there, had ever known them.

He had gripped the steering wheel with even more ferocity, wishing he would have been just a little more selfish while he had still had the chance. Sam had taken notice of his white-knuckling, asked him if he was alright.

“We shouldn’t have let him keep the coat,” he said in response. “He’s gonna need it when he comes back.”

But he hadn’t. He showed up at the payphone in some sketchy back alley already wearing it – further proof that the thing was a part of him.

And now it’s hanging in the coat closet downstairs, amongst the puffy black jackets Donna had insisted they acquire if they planned on working cases in snowy weather ever again. Everything in that closet is set to collect dust, apparently. No one in the Bunker is eager to start hunting again (at least just yet) so the gear is left forgotten for a while.

And Cas is ready for movie night. He’s wearing sweatpants – yes, an Angel in sweatpants (‘Former-Angel’, Cas would’ve corrected if he heard Dean say so). And he is wearing a grey thermal shirt that belonged to Dean, which made Dean’s heart give an embarrassing little flutter when he saw him.

It’s Sam’s turn to pick the movie, and he went with some sci-fi thing Dean had never heard of, “Galaxy Quest”. Dean takes a moment to tune into the room – the lights are out and the TV is casting a bluish glow over the three of them. Sam sits nearby, twisted into a long-limbed pretzel shape on the armchair, munching on popcorn and laughing loudly at every joke. Cas is seated on the couch with Dean, his back pressed against the armrest, watching the film intently. His legs are pulled up onto the cushions and slowly, stealthily, he slides his freezing feet under Dean’s thigh.

Dean smiles to himself. The coat can stay in the closet. They are going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I never write in present-tense lol - this was hard! Anyway, come rage and/or cry with me on tumblr @angry-babey (this was originally posted as a textpost on there)


End file.
